They're All Different
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Lily's been forgotten  Molly'll never fit in  Rose is falling  Let's just say they're all different  Next Gen  T for a few words
1. Lily He'll Never Know

_Everyone_ _always_ knew they'd be a **fairytale**.

Like Lucy's **favourite** books.

One comes true _every_ so often.

But you never thought you'd fall for _him_.

He _always_ belonged to **her**.

(_Always_, **little** girl.)

Her _perfect_ blonde hair and **naturally** _**pink**_ lips.

You're all, _**innocent**_ ginger curls and red lipstick smiles.

What does it _matter?_

Did you seriously think **he'd** fall for you over _**her?**_

You're just a _**little girl**_ to him.

His _godfather's_ innocent daughter.

You remember the times you two spent _together._

He wasn't the _same_ as he was with _**her**_.

"A boy and a girl **can't** be friends without it being something _more!_"

_That's_ what they say.

Your 10th birthday, they announced the _**engagement**_.

_Everyone_ forgot about **you**.

It was all about the _**happy couple**_.

Then you _realised._

You're **10**.

He's 20.

She's _18_.

**Who** would _you_ fall for?

The _beautiful veela_, a natural beauty,

Or the **simply pretty** girl who's **10 years younger** than him?

It was never going to happen!

She's asked you to be Maid of Honour!

"You're my favourite cousin, Lils! It would mean so much to Teddy!"

Not enough to ask him to marry YOU!

He says you're like his little sister.

"You and me against the world Kiddo!"

It's not the same for you.

You tell him it is.

("Yeah Teddy, you and me!)

But it's not.

She's your cousin.

A few years later, you turn to Molly.

She's going through the same problem.

She's fallen for Scorpious but Rose has nagged that one.

Your 15th birthday, Isabella Fleur Lupin is born.

(What is it with things to do with them happening on your birthday?)

You're made godmother.

Your Mum says she's an extra birthday present.

She says she wants to talk to you later on.

It's rather disturbing for many reasons.

You can hear Rose and Scorpious snogging in the room above.

She's giving you THE talk.

She's realised you like Teddy

By this point he's 25.

She's 23.

You're only just a teenager at 15.

After 3 hours of being growled at you are let free.

Then you spot them.

The baby's in her arms.

She is sitting on his lap.

She's singing to Isabella.

His arms are around her waist.

She's as gorgeous as ever.

He's as handsome as ever.

They laugh when Izzy changes her hair colour.

She's got his skill you see.

He winks at Vicky.

(You can't even say her name.)

And she laughs.

11 yrs later and Izzy's off to Hogwarts.

Except, it's Belle now.

It was Izzy until she was six.

Then it was Bella, until this morning.

Now it's Belle.

She hugs your daughter.

Who's only 3.

You fell for Lorcan.

But you still love Teddy.

He'll never know.

He can live happily ever after with his 7 kids.

(Belle, Luke, Ginny & Hermione (twins), Dora, Remus and Madeline.)

You'll just put on a fake smile and be content with just Lea.

(That's your daughter.)

And being Mrs Lily Scamander.

You don't care.

(You do.)

You love Vicky, she's your cousin.

(Bitch, Slut, Whore.)

It's OK because HE'LL NEVER KNOW!


	2. Molly Never Fit In

You can't stand it.

The constant snogging in the corridor.

You say you'll deduct points next time.

(Little Miss Perfect Prefect.)

Well, maybe from her.

You couldn't from him, could you?

They were always meant to be.

The spitting image of her parents.

A love, hate relationship.

When he was disowned.

(He's a Gryffindor you see.)

He turned to her.

Not you.

He may live with the Potters.

But that's only because Al's his best friend.

She's his other.

Her head always stuck in a book.

(Like her mother.)

He doesn't have any tact.

(Like her father.)

Al's fallen for his sister.

(Just like Harry.)

The next Golden Trio.

Then there's Lily, Lysander and Lorcan.

The next Silver Trio.

Your sister, Lucy, always the dreamer.

Fred, James, Roxanne and Louis.

The next Marauders.

Victoire and Teddy.

The fairytale couple.

Hugo.

Little Quidditch Boy.

Dominique.

The writer, she's recording everyone's lives.

So who are you?

There's whispers at school.

They think you'll be like your dad.

But that's just it.

You feel like you don't fit in this family.

Everyone else has ginger, black or blonde hair.

You're the only kid with brown.

You just don't know what to do anymore.

Would you ever fit in?

The only Ravenclaw in the family.

You know Slytherin would be worse.

But you would have like at least one family member in your house.

Just smile to your friends.

'Cause you're Molly Weasley II

And you now know you'll never fit in.


	3. Rose Falling

You know you're falling.

Fast, at that.

But you won't admit it.

Of course you won't.

Just bury your face in that book.

And get the perfect grades.

Your red curls are always tied back.

You hate them down.

That red lipstick smile pulls at your lips.

But it's fake and you know it.

You smile properly for him.

But no one else.

Nearly every boy in school is after you.

And you've dated nearly all of them.

You're such a disappointment to your parents.

They both only dated once before each other.

Then they're also proud of you.

Along with Al and him, you've created a carbon copy of the Golden Trio.

(That's your parents and Uncle Harry.)

Then one day, it hits you.

You love him.

Well, you think you do.

Molly, ever the practical one, says that you can't be.

You're only 14.

Then again Aunt Ginny's been in love with Uncle Harry since she was 5.

You decide that you won't be like your parents.

(You know you're a carbon copy.)

You won't wait forever to express your feelings.

But it's SO hard, not knowing if he likes you too.

So smile that fake smile.

And stick that nose in a book.

Or go kiss all the boys you haven't.

Just pretend that you're not falling.

Yet, you totally are.


	4. Hugo Little Quidditch Boy

Just wrap yourself up in it.

Little Quidditch Boy.

And shut the world out.

You know you want to.

Soaring through the air, you feel like you're a king.

You just want to be different.

But it's SO hard.

You have the Weasley hair.

(But so do Lily, Rose, Lucy, Dom, Fred.)

You could have wanted the black hair.

(But then again, James, Al and Roxanne have that.)

You don't think blonde would suit you.

(And anyway Vic and Louis have nagged that one.)

What you really would have liked was to have inherited your mum's brown hair.

Only Molly's got that.

And you know she hates being different.

You wish you could swap with her.

She isn't really pressured as much as you.

You have to be innocent.

But what if you don't want to?

You know you're not poor.

(Then again, money can't buy us happiness.)

You hate being a Weasley.

There's too much pressure.

Especially when you're the son of 2/3 of the Golden Trio.

You wish you could escape and just be

H

U

G

O

No

W

E

A

S

L

E

Y

Sometimes you wish you were a girl.

|They change their name when they marry|

So just be you.

Little Quidditch Boy.


	5. Dom The Writer

Dominique

Your name means of God

It's French

So therefore you thought you should go to a French school

But of course Victoire has different ideas

She's the first next generation Weasley

She's the first Weasley who is fluent in French and has an amazing mind

OK, so you get it, she's better than you in a lot of ways

But if Victoire wants to go to Hogwarts, Maman thinks you should too

You throw a fit

But when Roxanne says she wants to go to Beaubaxtons too

Maman finally gives in

So instead of Black robes

(How dreary is that?)

You wear a blue dress, shoulder cape, tights, high heels and a hat

Instead of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin

You have Rouen, Lille, Paris and Lyon

You belong in Paris along with Roxanne

Instead of examinations at the end of five years and again at the end of seven

You have them after six and then you get prepared for the real world

Much better, don't you think?

But as you go on and on about how much better your school is,

You're breaking inside

You become so obsessed with makeup and high heels

And the attention the boys give you

That you lose sweet little Domi

The little girl in dresses and curls

Your perfect sister consults you

Telling you she wants her baby sister back

You ignore her as you put on more and more makeup

You hear her crying as she leaves your childhood room

And you can't help but be guilty

You look out the window as she falls into Teddy's arms

Crying her eyes out over her lost sister

You remember the time you spent together as kids

She was always there for you

So, just for her you wipe off your makeup and take off the heels

It's a start

Grabbing a notepad you start to write

A story of a blonde haired girl and the struggle with her baby sister

Now you're The Writer


	6. Victoire Not Perfect

**JKR owns HP**

Victoire

When people look at you they see

Beauty

and

Confidence

But that's all they see

They don't see Victoire

The girl who would do anything for her family

Or

The girl who loves to put marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate on hot chocolate

Everyone just sees Perfect Little Victoire

Even your family, it's always been

"mon ange parfaite petite"

Maman

Or "My Perfect Princess"

Daddy

"The Perfect Big Sister"

Sarcastic Dom

"You're amazing Vic!"

Sweet little Louis

But what they don't know is that on the inside you're slowly breaking

Thinking you can't live up to these names and comments

You think you're ugly. You think you're fat. You think you need to be perfect.

So you shove away food because you can't take it anymore

You stop eating altogether and you only drink water

You shut the outside world out

Knowing it's too much for you

You stay at Hogwarts for the holidays

Until Teddy realizes what's going on

He practically force feeds you

Using broomstick techniques from when you were 1

He looks over you until you're healthy

And then there was the kiss goodbye

After a summer of him helping you

You say bye at Platform 9 ¾

And before you know it, you're snogging him

The family think you're a fairytale couple

And the comments start again

But you make it through

'Cause you've got Teddy

And he knows you're

Not Perfect

**I'm thinking of making a story out of this, about Victoire beating anorexia and Teddy helping her through. What do you guys think?**


	7. Lucy Crazy Dreamer

**JKR owns HP**

They think you're crazy

There's no such place as Narnia

Or The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Girls

Or Camp Half-Blood

You know that deep down

But sometimes it's nice to escape

Ignore the pressure

The bullies

And all the expectations

You love books

That makes you different from your family

Sure Aunt Hermione read

But she didn't believe

She read non-fiction, logical stuff

You read tales of far off places

Sword fights

Forbidden love

Demigods

Vampires

You love that feeling of losing yourself in a book

Feeling as if you're there

The amount of times you've sat waiting for the release date

Of sequels or new books you've heard about

The amount of times you've fallen asleep reading

They say people who read live the lives of the characters

Then you've lived many lives

Katniss', a world of fear and hunger

Cammie's, where boys can seriously get in the way of spy work

Percy's, where monsters and crazy goddesses can be a real pain

Bella's, where vampires aren't that scary (most of the time)

Riley's, where sometimes the dead get really cool jobs

Clary's, where things are certainly not as they seem

And many more

You're fine with being different

It separates you

But you think it would be nice for someone to understand

Just how hard it is when your own family turn their backs on you

So you dream big

You dream far

And you end up in New York City

One day, a casting director spots you

You end up as the star on a hit US comedy

Things turned out perfect for you

You crazy dreamer


	8. Teddy You're Her Rock

**JKR owns HP**

You're 9

You're outside

With your best friend

Most people would expect to see a boy playing with you

But no, there stood Victoire Weasley

The girl who changed your life

You don't realize it then

She cries when she falls over

And you're her rock

Soon you're 15 and you notice the guys swarming around her

She's eating it up

She never gets this much attention

But you hate it

You hate the way they stare

How they look her up and down as if she were a doll

But what you hate the most is the way she reacts

She smiles

Even winks sometimes

_She's thirteen_, you say

_She doesn't even know what a wink suggests_

But it's more than that

It's more than big brotherly

You don't realize

She cries about a messed up date

And you're her rock

Then you're eighteen

You've left school and you haven't seen her in while

When you do, you see something's wrong

She's tiny

Her clothes are falling off her

You can see her cheekbones

When she hugs you, you feel every single one of her bones

Something's up with her

You try to talk about it but she gets overprotective

When you suggest lunch she looks like she wants to puke

Eventually you give up for that day

But you keep trying until she gives in

Until she spills everything

_I just wanted to be skinny_, she says

_I wanted to look like everyone else_

_I wanted to be beautiful_

You reassure her how beautiful she is with a kiss

And with your help, she gets better

She needs you

You're her rock


End file.
